


Recharging

by EASKZY



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Based on my au Eyes don't lie, Cuddles, Cute, Felix is a baby, Felix likes to be called princess, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pouting, Pure and Innocent, References to science, Seunglix nation, Seungmin big brain, Seungmin is not really romantic, Soft and fluff, They are boyfriends, They are just basically cuddling, They are so in love, This is pure fluff, seunglix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EASKZY/pseuds/EASKZY
Summary: Felix wants attention and Seungmin is busy studying.(or, they are basically cuddling for the whole time)
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Recharging

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this mini shot au is based on my Hyunin/ Minsung au on twitter. You can find me there @EASKZY !! I hope you'll enjoy it !!!!

Felix peeked over the bed and pouted.  
Seungmin, as always, had his eyes fixed on his book and barely giving the attention Felix was craving. He knew really well how studies were a sort of priority for his boyfriend but still, he wanted cuddles and especially kisses. 

“Don’t give me that look” Seungmin murmured, writing down something on his notebook.  
Felix pouted even more, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“If i knew you would have spent all the time on your book, i would have gone and asked cuddle to Innie” 

“No one is stopping you” Seungmin pinpointed teasingly. 

Felix didn’t reply which made his boyfriend looked up to check if his comment upset him...and he could tell that from the sad eyes painted on the blonde guy.  
Seungmin sighed and with a little apologetic smile and a big sense of guilty, he put down his pen. 

“Come here” 

Felix looked away, rolling up his eyes. On the other hand, Seungmin was already used to it. It wasn’t the first time. He knew that his boyfriend was very much a cuddle buddy in a human form so it didn’t surprise that the reason of their first fight as a couple was because Felix wanted cuddles and Seungmin was basically cooking for them. 

“C’mon Lixie” 

“Pretty boy?” 

“Angel?” 

“Baby?”

Felix still didn’t pay him attention. The brunette guy raised his left eyebrows, amused by his boyfriend’s stubbornness but suddenly something came up in his mind and he just knew Felix would have never ignored it. 

“Princess?” 

As expected, Felix looked him straight in the eyes, red colouring his cheeks.  
Somehow, throughout their relationship and intimate moment, Seungmin found out how Felix got easily flustered whenever he was called princess. Since then, he started to tease Felix who would always ended up giving up because he was just too weak whenever his boyfriend would called him princess. 

“Minnie!”

Seungmin burst into a laugh that made him gain a look from Felix. 

“Come here princess”  
Seungmin smiled at him, putting aside also the book he was holding. He made some space on the side bed where he was lying so he could welcomed Felix in between his arms. 

“But you are studying”

“I need energy. Charge me with some kisses” 

At the words, Felix’s eyes started to sparkle.  
Since the day the two started dating, the younger began to claim his kisses as a sort of “energy charge” for his boyfriend. Seungmin never admitted it loud but it was kinda cute.  
Felix moved from where he was lying, to sit in between Seungmin’s legs with his back pressed against the older’s chest. 

“You’re so needy” Seungmin whispered in a smile. 

Felix didn’t mind. He was well aware of his being all touchy and needy.  
The older wrapped his arms around Felix tiny figure, pulling him in a tight back hug. He then laid his chin on Felix’s head, smelling his hair.

“What were you studying?” Felix asked, starting to play with his boyfriend’s fingers. 

“Human brain” Seungmin replied blankly while playing with a lock of Felix’s hair.  
The latter frowned for a moment, then remembered that his boyfriend was specialising in pharmacy.

“Interesting?” 

“Mh. Some specific brain areas can lit up in different moment. For example, areas like the media insula, the anterior cingulate cortex and segments of the dorsal striatum” 

“I didn’t understand anything about it” Felix mumbled confused, completely forgetting all the weird names mentioned by Seungmin. 

“I figured it out” his boyfriend chuckled. “Do you know when these brain areas lit up?” 

Felix moved his head away from Seungmin’s grip to be able to look him in the eyes and shook his head. “No, when?” 

“According to Doctors. Zeki and Bartles research, these brain areas lit up when you look at the face of the person you’re in love with” 

Seungmin whispered, dropping his look on the younger’s pinky lips.  
At the words, Felix suddenly blushed furiously. He couldn’t believe that his boyfriend used his intelligence to make him flustered again. 

“That was kinda hot and sweet at the same time” Felix whispered back, looking at his boyfriend’s lips.  
Seungmin cupped the blonde’s face, pulling him into a sweet kiss.  
He knew that Felix was more a soft kiss type of person. He liked it soft and fluffy, slow and romantic and Seungmin was just happy enough to please his boyfriend.  
Felix tasted like the orange juice he was sipping 30 minutes ago and even if Seungmin wasn’t really that fond of orange juice, it was okay because he was fond of Felix’s lips anyway.  
Felix was the first one to pull away from the kiss, pressing his nose against Seungmin’s neck. 

“I can’t believe i’m in love with a sort of encyclopaedia” Felix chuckled, passing his fingers through Seungmin’s chest.  
The older just smiled at his boyfriend’s metaphor. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment” 

“It is. You are so smart, it makes me feel..” 

But suddenly Felix stopped talking and the brunette already knew where this was going.

“Lix, baby. I have told you this countless of times. You are more than enough for me” 

Seungmin sighed, taking one of Felix’s hand as he intertwined their fingers. “I promise you” he continued, leaving a kiss on the younger’s hand. 

“And i am the cheesy one between us” Felix proceed to say teasingly. 

“I just don’t want your serotonin level to drop” 

Seungmin said back, smelling the younger’s hair again. He could finally understand why the hell Minho was always sniffing Jisung whenever they were out together. 

“Is that another way to tell me that you love me?” 

Felix frowned, looking up at him. And that was another thing Felix loved about Seungmin.  
The older rarely showed affection and sweet words. He just had his own way to show them and Felix just found it really cute, amusing and interesting.  
Seungmin wasn’t the type to say i love you frequently but he was the type to call even 100 times if possible whenever Felix wouldn’t text him back that he arrived at home all safe - it happened once and Seungmin called almost 39 times until Felix picked up the phone -. 

“Then i love you too” Felix giggled, giving him another peck on his lips. 

Seungmin adjusted the younger’s in between is legs, wrapping his arms around the tiny little waist of Felix.  
Rubbing the tip of his nose against his boyfriend pale skin of, Seungmin started to hum a melody which Felix has always loved.  
The latter started to play with the brunette fingers, smiling in happiness. 

“Is it ok if i stay here while you’re studying?”  
“Mh, sure” Seungmin answered, leaving a soft kiss on Felix’s neck.

The latter giggled again, making himself even smaller in Seungmin’s arms.  
The brunette took back his book, getting back into his study session. In the meantime, Felix just enjoyed the view. As he tilted his head so he could star at his boyfriend studying, he lean to give him little innocent pecks on Seungmin’s cheek. 

“Baby...” 

“I am recharging you” 

Seungmin just sighed defeated but couldn’t help and smile. He let his boyfriend giving him quiet soft kisses, from his neck to his jaw for a few minutes until he realised that the younger fell asleep.  
Tearing his eyes away from his book, he stared at Felix.  
Felix was just naturally pretty and breathtaking. He knew that all the synonyms in the world weren’t enough to describe how pretty Felix looked like in his eyes.  
He placed gently one hand against Felix’s right cheek, caressing it with his index finger.  
Felix was sleeping like an angel and Seungmin just leaned a little bit to give him a forehead kiss.  
Because he loved him so much and...yea, also to recharge him.


End file.
